The Dark Lord Rises
by MissCheshyre
Summary: Full summary enclosed! I'm no good with word limits! Lily and the marauders are back for their seventh year at Hogwarts. The darkness that has spread over the wizarding world has spread to the muggle world, causing mass murders and dissapearances. After students start dissapearing, Dumbledore starts the secret group, Order of the Pheonix to protect students.


Full Summary:

In their seventh year, while being the biggest Playboy's in Hogwarts, James Potter and Sirius Black try to find themselves some girls. Sirius has a new girl every week; always has always will.. But, James has his eye on Lily Evans for the seventh year straight. She refuses James' offers in a relationship,but when her parents die in a freak accident that could only be the result of magic, she soon finds him to have a sweeter side than just the prat she's been denying a chance for years. A shortage of faces walking the halls and is cause for lots of rumors. The headmaster Albus Dumbledore is newly aware of this, forming a secret group of young Wizards from Hogwarts to combat the darkness that is spreading. The Order of the Phoenix. No one is aware of the vanishing cabinets stowed away in the school but the Dark Lord, in which he uses to take students for his own army. Lily Evans joins The Order to avenge her parents' deaths. All members have trained, presumably to gain a step up at the end of the year to become aurors. What they didn't expect was for the dark lords followers, calling themselves death eaters, to pour out of the vanishing cabinet, causing havoc in the school and killing many.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'[m glad to be writing again, I've been "retired" for quite a few years now! However, I couldn't ignore this plot bunny that came up and bit me in the butt in the middle of the night! Like always, I do not own any cannon characters or anyone you may recognize. I am also in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling.

Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to say a big thank you to my beta, Kearigan! She coached me on everything and caught my errors while still putting up with my 'moments'. She's the reason I actually wrote up this entire chapter!

Without further a-do, here's the first chapter! c:

* * *

/Just run straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten,/ She reasoned with herself. She'd only done this six other times, not including the Christmas break trips. Checking to make sure nobody was watching her, she quickly closed her dark green eyes, clutching onto her trolley and shoving it forward, sprinting at the wall. One moment she was standing on the platform full of muggles and a quick sensation of apparition later, she had appeared on the hidden platform. /This is it,/ she thought with a grin, moving forward and steering her trolley towards the steaming train, /My final year at Hogwarts./

Pulling her trolley to a stop on the edge of the platform, she pulled her trunk and other possessions off of it and dragged them up the five steps, off of the platform and out of the way of other students trying to board. Once inside, she tied her dark red hair behind her with a loose red ribbon and fixed her muggle clothes, wanting to appear orderly. Her light sweater had ridden up and her knee length skirt had somehow managed to snag on the trunk. Sighing, she quickly disentangled the offending skirt from the trunk before she moved along the narrow corridor, pushing past other students and earning herself a glare here or there, apologizing as she began looking for an empty carriage. Finding one relatively quickly, Lily Evans hauled her heavy trunk inside, closing the door behind her. /Might as well get ahead in studying,/ she mused to herself silently, digging through her trunk for a few books. Some were impulse reads and others were text books for the coming year.

Putting the stack of books down beside her, she pulled her wand from her trunk, sticking it in a pocket of her skirt. The last thing she needed was a broken wand. Lifting her trunk with a grunt, she managed to heave it into the netting above the seat and secured it. Taking one last glance out the window, she spotted the four marauders with a gaggle of girls surrounding them and shook her head.

Curling up on one of the plush seats of the Hogwarts Express with the top book from the pile, she prayed silently that the marauders and their girlfriends of the month would leave her alone, at least for the train ride. She didn't feel like hexing anyone this early in the morning.

* * *

Giving out a hearty laugh, the moderately tall boy grinned, swinging his arm around a very busty blonde. He'd been standing on the platform for good half an hour with his friends. It felt great to be going back, away from all the dark magic that was happening on the streets. It was just getting worse out there, it was bad enough he had to deal with his cousins at Hogwarts. Turning, the blonde stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek, murmuring about going to find an empty compartment. Nodding, letting his grey eyes follow her ass as she jogged out of sight towards the train. /Who knew Ravenclaws could be so hot?/ he thought with a smirk, turning back to the conversation.

Glancing at a clock, the boy noticed it was about three minutes until eleven. Nudging Remus and James both, he headed towards the train, his luggage already being stored in a compartment where he was sure nobody would take. It was too far from any door and the treat trolley didn't pass by but once, twice if they were lucky.

Climbing in, he smirked at a few girls, smacking one on the ass as he passed by, not losing his balance as the train jolted forward. Shaking his dark curly hair out of his eyes from the jolt, he came upon the compartment that he and his friends had sat in every train ride to Hogwarts quickly. Noticing the blurry figure through the textured glass, he squinted, trying to make out who it was. Whoever it was, they were definitely female. "Oi!, Prongs!", He called down the corridor, not caring he was blocking the path, "There's a girl in our compartment and it's not ViVi, this one's got darker hair!"

Smoothing his wrinkled blazer and black jeans, Sirius Black slid the door open, smirking at the girl inside. "Oh hello, Miss Evans. Come to declare your undying love for Prongsy, here? Or did you just want to steal our compartment?"

Having jumped up as the compartment door had been slammed open, Lily glared at the boy standing in front of her who was smirking. Completely ignoring the book that was now on the floor, she grumbled quietly to herself. Why did he always find her when she was least expecting it? It was like he was some hunting dog.

"I was just sitting here, reading my book until you barged into my compartment uninvited, Black." Sliding a hand into her pocket, she had wrapped her hand around her wand. If he didn't leave soon, she'd make him leave. "And Black, last I checked, this compartment doesn't have your name in it anywhere."

"But it has mine, Lily flower." A taller, lankier boy had slid into the compartment, under Sirius's arm. He'd dressed somewhat nicely for the train ride, a maroon sweater and black jeans. One thing stood out about this boy, though. His jet black hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction as if he'd just stepped off of a broom after a vigorous quidditch match.

Looking at the boy who'd just entered, the girl's look hardened. Of course, where was one without the other? The two boys standing in front of her always seemed to be attached at the hip. If James hadn't been so persistent to date her, she would've guessed he and Black had something between them. Giving him a quizzical glance, she raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Potter. Show me where your name is because I don't see it engraved in the wood anywhere."

Not saying anything, the boy motioned with his hand to the trunk opposite of Lily's in the storage compartment over the other seat. He watched as her eyes followed to where his finger was pointing, smirking. "See, Evans? My name is in the compartment!"

Sirius, who'd ignored both of them, moved to sit on the seat opposite of where Lily had been sitting just a few minutes earlier, watching as the train picked up speed, zooming past the English countryside. Sighing, he turned his head to look at both of them, James with his calm stance and Lily gripping what he presumed to be her wand in her pocket. Raising an eyebrow at them both, he leaned back, putting both feet on the seat. He wasn't going to miss this show.

Faltering, Lily did clearly see the name written on the golden name engraved on the side of the trunk. It /was/ Potters trunk and it'd probably been here before she'd entered and put hers up, unless James had a way to sneak in without being seen, which she highly doubted. "Alright Potter, you win. I'll go find another compartment." Bringing her wand out, she brought her trunk down to the floor and repacked her things, shoving past him as she muttered a quick boil hex aimed straight at his face.

Halfway down the narrow corridor,she suppressed a giggle as she heard James howl as, she suspected, one burst while Sirius howled with laughter.

"What's that noise?" A girl with long brown hair had poked her rounded face out of a compartment, looking around, presumably for the source of the commotion. Lily recognized the girl as Alice Prewett, one of her roommates. She was a nice girl, very friendly and quiet.

"Just Potter and Black being their usual git selves," Sighing she shook her head while Alice smiled brightly.

"Did you hex that prat Potter, again?" She laughed as Lily nodded, opening the door further and moving out of the way, making room as Lily dragged her trunk inside and slid it into the netting above the seats.

"Yeah, not like he didn't deserve it, though. He and Black interrupted my reading again!" he groaned, sitting in the seat across form Alice, putting her feet up. "I don't see HOW they always know how to find me."

Laughing, Alice curled up across from Lily, listening intently as the other girl recited what had just happened. "Maybe you should give him a chance, Lily. He has been chasing you for the past seven years! Besides, with the war getting increasingly dangerous, we may not have much time to be picky if we want to have families! That guy, I think he's calling himself Voldemort?" Alice peered at Lily for any sign of a correction, not seeing any, she continued.

"Anyways, he's starting to kill anyone he deems 'unpure'. There have been three killing this last week, a muggle and a wizarding family. I think mum told me the oldest daughter survived. Do you know a Vivian Strumson? Her parents were aurors." Lily had listened intently; she hoped her parents would be okay.

Lily nodded, giving Alice the go-ahead to continue.

"Well, she also lost a little sister, who has gone missing. I think she's a Ravenclaw in our year." Alice leaned back in her seat, watching as the sky darkened; it fit the somber mood of everyone on the train. So many had been murdered this summer, muggle and wizard alike.

Lily shook her head sadly, watching as the first drops of rain hit their window. "I still wouldn't date that git if someone had a wand to my head. Honestly, his ego would take up an entire house alone. I bet he has to eat extra just to keep it inflated!"

Alice giggled, crossing her legs on the seat. "Don't say never, Lily. You guy's would make a cute couple to me!"

Lily mimed gagging, sticking her finger in her mouth and stuck her tongue out. "Gross, Alice! I just ate breakfast!"

* * *

Please leave me a review and let me know what you liked and didn't like! I've been "retired" for so long, I honestly lost touch with the fanfiction community! Any reviews are appreciated!


End file.
